


Nella stanza blu

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Spiriti liberi [2]
Category: Nights in Rodanthe
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Paul e Adrienne finalmente vivono insieme.Scritta per il: #30dayshathseptember del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.Prompt: 4. Rompere il circolo viziosoFandom: Come un uragano / Nights in RodantheWhat if happy ending
Series: Spiriti liberi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909030





	Nella stanza blu

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Nights In Rodanthe movie folder icon; https://www.deviantart.com/zenoasis/art/Nights-In-Rodanthe-movie-folder-icon-762381327.

Nella stanza blu

Paul si stese sul letto a faccia in su.

“Temevo davvero che sarei semplicemente tornato a tuffarmi nel lavoro. Che l'ossessione di essere il migliore e controllare tutto mi avrebbe sopraffatto" sussurrò.

Diverso quadri erano appesi alle pareti blu e il vento faceva ondeggiare le cassine blu dell'hotel.

Adrienne era stesa sul suo petto e si godeva le carezze di lui tra i morbidi capelli.

“Come temevo che saresti tornata da tuo marito qualsiasi cosa io ti dicessi o facessi". Proseguì Paul.

Da fuori proveniva l'odore e il rumore del mare dalle lunghe e alte onde.

“Invece abbiamo spezzato il circolo vizioso che teneva in ostaggio le nostre vite.

Ora sono qui, coi miei nuovi figli ed una meravigliosa artista come moglie". Concluse Paul.

Adrienne gli sorrise, dicendogli: “Ci sai proprio fare con le parole, ma anche tuo figlio non scherza. Sono felice che mi abbia accettato".

Paul la baciò.

“Perché sei l'uragano che mi ha stravolto la vita e reso migliore".

“Posso dire la stessa cosa di te perché il nostro è un amore che ci ha spinto a diventare persone migliori" rispose Adrienne.


End file.
